


Sum of its Parts

by kooili



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, angst in chapter 2, but please don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: Collection of responses to tumblr prompts. Each one standalone.





	1. One Missed Call

Serena pulled the duvet up to her neck and rolled over onto her back, hoping that the new position would help her sleep. She closed her eyes but they stubbornly refused to stay shut and she gave up trying with a sigh. This change in posture only gave her something else to stare at - the ceiling, but at least that was less distracting than looking at what was sitting on the bedside table. 

She turned her head a fraction to the left and peeked at her phone before giving in to the urge and drawing a hand across to pick it up. A quick tap revealed that there hadn’t been any new notifications. No messages, emails or missed calls.

_ What are you expecting, Serena? It’s late and she’s probably asleep.   _

_ Like you should be.  _

Except, she wasn’t going to get any sleep. Not with this feeling gnawing in her belly. Bernie hadn’t replied to her last text. Unsurprising, Serena thought bitterly. Her friend had been distracted ever since that woman turned up at the ward. 

“Looks like AAU is no longer a sex-free zone,” Fletch had sidled up next to her as they watched the young brunette who was practically hanging off Bernie’s arm. It had been the look on her co-lead’s face that twisted Serena’s insides into a jealous knot. She had the brightest smile on her face, the look not unlike a Labrador puppy with a stolen packet of custard creams in its mouth.

Fortunately for Serena - and the other woman - they parted ways soon after but not before kissing Bernie on the cheek.

“See you Friday night.”

The knot had increased in size exponentially as Serena seethed within. How dare she?

_ How dare she what, Serena? Do what you’ve been wanting to do since the first time you realised you were attracted to Bernie? Except you’ve not been brave enough and now you may have  lost your chance.  _

Giving up on the idea of sleep, she pushed aside the duvet and sat up in the bed. Her eyes landed on her phone again, and this time she picked it up and scrolled down to Bernie’s name before jabbing the call button. 

_ It’s now or never, Campbell. _

Her heart stuck in her throat as she listened to it ring. She held her breath, listening to ringing tone drone on before the voicemail started playing. Serena contemplated hanging up without leaving a message but here was every danger that she would lose her courage if she did.

“Hi, it’s me. I was wondering if you were free for a coffee before our shift tomorrow. There’s something important I need to talk to you about.”

There, it was done.

Serena felt her pulse thumping, partly in relief that she had taken the first step but mostly because she now had to think of how to put her heart into words in the morning. Still, she had made up her mind and that was the most important thing right now. She slid back under the duvet and waited for sleep to finally kick in.

* * *

She must have been barely asleep when the sound of loud thudding started. It must be a neighbour’s door, Serena thought sleepily before it repeated. Vaguely more awake this time, she now realized that it was the sound of someone knocking insistently on her front door. 

Serena blinked and checked the time on her phone. 

Ten to midnight. 

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Her dressing gown was where she had left it and she pulled it on before making her way towards the stairs. It briefly occurred to her that this might be a complete stranger at the wrong door or, worse still, someone with a sinister purpose. Serena stood in front of the front door, hand on the handle and peeked through the peephole. 

It was neither a stranger nor a threat. She unlocked the door, pulling it open immediately.

“Bernie?”

The familiar face smiled back. Serena couldn’t help but notice that she seemed to be just fresh out of a shower. Her damp hair, usually the colour of golden straw had darkened to a deep shade of amber, held back in a small ponytail by a hair tie.

“Hi, Serena.”

Serena opened her mouth to speak but paused as she took a closer look at her unexpected visitor, now that the initial shock had passed. Bernie was dressed in what looked like her pyjamas. The bottoms were dark blue and covered with, as far as Serena could tell, small printed penguins. The hem of a plain top hung loosely, hiding the waistband and covered mostly by a grey hoodie. 

“What are you doing here?”

“You called.” The answer was immediate and succinct, as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

Serena froze as she played the message she had left, in her mind. 

“It really could have waited till the morning.”

Bernie’s cheeks flushed pink as she answered. “I didn’t get as far as listening to the voicemail you left. I was in the bath when you called and the phone fell in as I picked it up.”                       

Serena took a steadying breath and tried not to imagine Bernie naked and wet, stretched out under a layer of bubbles in the tub. She failed miserably and had to clear her throat before speaking again.

“So you decided to come round instead. Just like that.”             

Bernie nodded and their eyes met.

“I didn’t think you’d call if it wasn’t important. And I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Serena felt a warm glow flooding her chest. She held an arm out and Bernie took her hand straight away, allowing herself to be pulled through the doorway and into a tight hug. 

They stayed that way for a moment, both women relishing in the way their bodies fitted perfectly like two adjoining pieces of a jigsaw. Serena’s heartbeat quickened to match Bernie’s as they embraced and that glimmer of hope she had dared to have grew brighter.

“Why don’t you come in and I’ll make us some tea,” Serena murmured, when she finally pulled away. 

Bernie had to blink once, then twice in an effort to collect her thoughts before replying. “I know it’s late but do you have something a little stronger? I was speaking to my niece Natasha earlier and something she said reminded me that there is a conversation I’ve been putting off.”

“Niece?” The last piece of the puzzle fell into place at last and Serena’s eyes crinkled into a smile, a huge weight lifting off her chest, making her feel even bolder. She tilted her head towards a doorway to the left and motioned Bernie towards it. 

“Why don’t you get comfy in the living room and I’ll get the Shiraz. I have something I need to talk to you about as well.”


	2. In Extremis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Greatest Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't worry.

She pulled her hand away from the side of the draped wound and was about to ask for five-0 vicryl to start suturing when she noticed the flurry of movement out of the corner of her eye. Serena carried on, natural instinct and training had honed her to ignore all distractions and to keep her focus on the patient on her table.

It was the familiar voice drifted over the intercom that made her pause and look up.

“I would like an urgent word, Ms Campbell. Mr. Di Lucca can close and finish up.”

Serena’s brow furrowed above the paper mask. Hanssen stood impassively behind the glass wall, looking at her. It was difficult to gauge anything from the tinny tone of his voice through the speakers, but there was no mistaking the look on his face.

A tray of equipment was knocked off the trolley next to her as she barged past, but she barely heard it, the thin blue material of her surgical gown shrugged off and scrunched up in her hand by the time she entered the scrub room. 

“What can I do for you, Henrik?” Serena’s voice was even despite the gnawing feeling of dread burrowing deep within her belly. It was impossible to do the job she had been doing so long without the ability to instinctively anticipate bad news.

His eyes met hers and the grim expression all but confirmed her fears. 

“Why don’t we talk in your office?” he suggested gently.

Serena felt his hand on her shoulder propelling her forward and let herself follow for several steps before pulling away and stopping.

“What’s wrong?”

Her tone brooked no argument and Hanssen dipped his head in a motion of acquiescence, pausing to consider his words before speaking.

“There has been an accident. A lorry lost its brakes and careened through a red light, hitting a car on the opposite side of the road. The emergency services arrived within minutes but they had difficulty cutting out the driver of the convertible. It took more than forty minutes before they managed to pull her out and… ”

Somehow she knew. Even before he finished his sentence. Panic overwhelmed everything else and it was a long moment before a voice she didn’t recognise as her own finally managed the single whispered word. 

“No.”

The sombre look on his face confirmed her worst fears.

“Mr Griffin took her into theatre as soon as they brought her in and Mr Levy is assisting.” Hanssen tilted his head towards the adjoining wall before continuing. “She’s in the best hands, Ms Campbell.”

Serena stared back at him for a moment before adrenaline kicked in and she ran out of the room, heading in the direction Henrik had indicated. Her destination was just a short way along the corridor. Pain radiated through her shoulder as it crashed hard against the glass of the door, pushing it open. 

Fletch turned at the sound of her arrival and took a step towards her, reaching out  to comfort her but she shrugged him away, her eyes plastered on the window separating them from the operating room. 

Serena felt a chill run through her spine as she watched the flurry of activity - Ric asking for another instrument, then suction. The bile rose in her throat when she saw the tube turning deep red as it drained away the blood. Her eyes shifted towards the head of the table and she let out a choked sob. The beautiful familiar face was barely recognizable underneath the cuts and bruises. The mouth she had kissed just hours ago was pale and hanging agape, held open by the ventilating tube.

Ric stepped away from the table and barked out an instruction and Sacha moved forward immediately with the defibrillator paddles in his hand. Her eyes jumped towards the monitors and watched the green line as it drew across the screen. It leapt into its usual pattern for a moment before falling flat again. She could hear Ric repeating his instruction and everyone, aside from Sacha, pulling back. The line rose only to fall once more a second later. 

Serena watched in numb horror knowing, in her mind’s eye, exactly what they were doing next.

CPR, cardiac massage. Turn up the voltage and try again.

And again.

And…

Her vision was a watery blur by the time Ric lifted his head and met her gaze through the glass. Serena’s fingers were digging so deeply into her palm that she was sure they were drawing  blood. Her other hand flew up to her mouth in an attempt to silence the wail of despair that escaped when he shook his head slowly, shoulders sagged and hunched in defeat.

Serena’s world spun and collapsed inwards into itself, as if some unseen being had pulled a plug and life itself was leaking out of her like air out of a punctured balloon. Her legs gave way and she slumped against the glass, feeling her body sliding downwards along its cold surface, her vision growing darker with each sob.

A pair of hands clasped her round her shoulders and she could hear a disembodied voice which must have belonged to Fletch calling her name.

“Serena.”

The voice grew louder and, even in her grief-wracked mind, she could tell it wasn’t Fletch. The woman called her name again, this time a little louder and Serena was certain now that she was hallucinating.

“Darling, wake up.”

Her eyes cracked open and she realized that her cheeks were wet with tears. She looked up and the room had transformed into her bedroom. A hand brushed against the dampness on her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

“Bernie…” The words came out as a choked sniffle as she clung on to the body sitting on the bed next to her for dear life.

Bernie smiled and pulled her closer, tucking Serena’s head under her chin and placing a kiss on top of it.

“Bad dream?”

Another sniffle and a small nod.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Bernie asked, gently stroking her hair.

Serena wiped her nose on the front of her wife’s shirt before pulling back without letting go.

“Maybe later. Can we just snuggle for a while?” 

Bernie answered with a nod and pulled Serena close, wrapping her arms around her waist as she lifted her feet off the floor and up onto the bed.

“I’ll be big spoon.”


	3. A Moment of Respite

“Ms Wolfe, do you have a moment?”

Bernie sighed and pulled her hand away from the cardboard packet sitting on her desk. Lunch had already been postponed once for an emergency consult up on Keller: this was the first moment she’d had all day to take a breather and, her growling stomach reminded her, something to eat.  

“Yes, Dr Digby.” She gave the sandwich a forlorn look before turning towards the young woman standing at the doorway. “What is it?”

Morven covered the distance to the desk in two quick steps.

“It’s Mr Jenkins in bay three. We’ve just got the results back from the lab and,” she wavered for a moment before continuing, “it doesn’t look good.”

Bernie’s brow furrowed immediately and she reached a hand out, signalling she’d take the tablet Morven was fidgeting nervously with in her hands. She skimmed down the screen before swiping left and kept going until she found what she was looking for.

“There’s a bleed in the pancreas.”

Morven nodded with a look of distress on her face. “I don’t know how we missed this before. I’m sure I’d run all the-”

“You did everything by the book, Dr Digby,” Bernie cut her off with a reassuring smile. “Pancreatic injuries can be subtle initially. We just need to get him into theatre and seal off the leak before it gets any worse.”

Bernie pushed herself off the chair and strode towards the nurses’ station, Morven in tow. Fletch lifted his head just as they appeared in his eyeline. 

“Fletch, we need a theatre prepped for a laparotomy. Sooner rather than later, please.” 

It would be half an hour before they were ready for her and Bernie briefly contemplated the possibility of revisiting the egg and cress sandwich on her desk. Serena had deposited it hours ago on her desk along with a bottle of water, a crunchie bar and a reminder to eat the sandwich before it went soggy. Bernie had nodded with a smile as she watched Serena leaving with an armful of folders and files for her meeting with Hanssen. 

The thought of her friend and co-lead made her smile again - as it often had lately, Bernie mused as she turned towards the office. They had been spending a lot of time together at and out of work since she started helping Jason with his latest project of researching the viability of a greenhouse in Serena’s back garden.

She had barely taken two steps when she heard her name called again, this time by Raf, his head poking out from behind the curtain enclosing bay five. Bernie paused, changed direction and headed towards him. Lunch, it seemed, was not going to happen any time soon.

* * * 

“Nice work everyone,” Bernie smiled, tossing the crumpled scrubs into their usual bin. She turned to the nurse standing by her side. “Let’s get him up to recovery and arrange for fifteen minute obs until he comes round?”

He nodded and scribbled her instructions on the clipboard in his hand before signalling for the porters to take the patient away. 

Bernie rolled her shoulders and watched as the gurney made its way out through the double doors. She didn’t need to check the time to know that it must be late afternoon by now. Her stomach rumbled and reminded her that she had had nothing to eat today since her usual coffee in the morning. 

The ward was relatively quiet by the time Bernie stepped back onto it and she took quick steps towards the office. It was empty - Serena must still be in that meeting with the board - and Bernie felt a surge of inexplicable disappointment. She turned towards her desk and contemplated the now soggy, ruined sandwich sitting in the middle of it. 

She picked it up, ready to throw it into the bin when the image of Serena holding out the cardboard triangle in her hand appeared in her head. And the way she had smiled and touched her shoulder before she left the office. Bernie hesitated for fraction of a second before logic finally took over. 

_Stop romanticizing a sandwich._

That voice in her head was both logical and sensible. Surely she was just imagining that  the lingering looks and elbow nudges meant anything more than friendly camaraderie. 

Bernie placed the sandwich back on her desk and sighed. She needed a moment of quiet to regroup her thoughts. A quick rummage in a drawer revealed a half empty packet and a barely used lighter. She slipped them both into the pocket of her scrub top. It had been a while but she knew the perfect place.

* * *

She had the cigarette between her thumb and forefinger by the time she pushed the door open. The bright sunlight made her squint and Bernie lifted a hand to shield her eyes as she made her way up the short flight of metal stairs. 

“Busted.”

The sound of an all too familiar voice made her freeze. 

“I haven’t lit it yet.” Bernie smiled and walked towards Serena. “Is this a private party or can anyone join?”

Serena put down the cardboard cup she was holding and patted the ledge next to her. “You’re invited either way.”

Bernie closed the distance between them and sank on to the cool concrete. “How did the meeting go?” she asked.

“As well as can be expected considering how boring it all is. If only the distance for going round in circles counted, we’d have finished hours ago.” Serena sighed. 

Bernie’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “I guess I got the longer end of the stick after all.”

“Oh?”

Serena’s eyes brightened as she listened intently to Bernie’s account of her day so far.

“Sounds like quite an afternoon. Good thing I got you something from the deli before I left.”

Bernie felt a flush creep up her cheeks. “It was much appreciated but was too much of a soggy mess by the time I had a moment to eat it.”

Serena regarded her with a furrowed look. “So you’ve not had anything to eat today?” 

“It’s fine,” Bernie answered, lighting up the cigarette. A soft moan punctuated the air as the nicotine hit her system. “God, I needed that.”

Her companion chuckled and and lifted her cup of coffee, taking a sip as she watched the thin wisp of smoke float away from the corner of Bernie’s mouth. “It’s been a while but I know the feeling.”

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Bernie raised an eyebrow, surprised. 

Serena pursed her lips thoughtfully as she wracked her mind. “Probably the worst cliche but nicotine does help me relax enough to go to sleep after…” She left her words hanging and gave Bernie a knowing look instead. 

Bernie felt a flush of heat in her cheeks and everywhere else as her imagination painted a very particular image of Serena in post-coital bliss. Her throat suddenly went dry. She pulled her gaze away from her friend’s face, looking for something, anything else to look at but her eyes refused to move any further than the cup of coffee Serena was lifting up to her lips. Bernie could feel the heat of Serena’s eyes on her as she watched her swallow and hummed her delight in a low soft moan.

_Christ, was the woman trying to kill her?_

“I should have stopped for some caffeine,” she muttered, trying the change the subject, anything to distract her increasingly lurid thoughts.

“I’ll share, if you don’t mind taking it black.” Serena offered, nodding towards Bernie’s hand. “If you will as well.”  

_Scratch trying._

Bernie nodded dumbly handing over the cigarette and accepting the proffered cup of coffee with her other hand. Serena rolled the thin tube between her fingers for a moment before lifting it up to her lips, taking a slow drag and sighing contently. 

“I’d nearly forgotten how good this feels.”

The ambiguous tone of those words made her gulp as Bernie took a large sip of the coffee. It was strong and bitter but there was a hint of something sweet as well. She stared at the faint imprint of lipstick on the plastic lid and imagined it to be the taste of Serena’s lips. It took all the willpower she had not to moan aloud at the thought. 

“Well, you know they say about guilty pleasures,” she finally muttered. 

Serena smiled. “Less of the guilt and more of the pleasure?”

They exchanged a look and Bernie was now almost certain they had moved beyond talking about cigarettes and coffee. There was a frisson of something close to anticipation in the air and neither woman was in a hurry to look away.

“I suppose we should get back to the madhouse. Before they send out a search party.” Serena finally broke the silence, dropping the burned out fag onto the ground, extinguishing the flickering embers with the toe of her shoe. 

Bernie blinked, her reaction slowed by the haze in her mind. Serena was already on her feet and patting away imaginary wrinkles on her trousers. 

“Coming?” 

A hand reached out in her direction and Bernie took it without thinking, relishing in the tingle in her fingertips as she did. This could be start of something beautiful.


	4. A Deserted Place

A random gust of wind hit, and Serena pulled the plackets of her coat a little closer, shivering for a moment before some semblance of warmth began to return as the woollen fabric hugged her chest. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and scrolled through her emails, clicking onto the first item on the top of the list.

The message appeared immediately.

_Taking you out for dinner. Make sure you wear something warm. B xxx._

A link to Google Maps was attached and Serena had regarded it with surprise the first time she scrutinised the directions before storing it as a destination on the app. She now clicked onto it again, just to be sure that she hadn’t taken a wrong turn.

A  grey circle appeared as the phone attempted to connect. Serena stared impatiently as the individual dots continued to flicker before it gave up and the usual message announcing that a signal could not be found appeared.

Serena sighed and slipped the phone back into her pocket. The wind had died down a little and the sharp edge of the chill faded. She turned and looked at her surroundings for the first time. The landscape was stark, almost featureless except for the odd patch of gorse and a small stone structure in the distance. It didn’t matter though, because the lack of distraction only magnified the splendour of the sunset: oranges and reds dancing across the horizon.

She watched, mesmerised, distracted from her predicament. The view was spectacular and the air fresh, refreshing. It was a stark contrast from the city and the stifling humidifiers of the ward which only served to compound the muggy atmosphere.

A high pitched whistle sounded in the distance and drew her attention in its direction. It was a small brown bird, a small spot in the distance, perched on a low wall by the hut.

Serena listened for a moment, shoving her hands deep in her pockets and was about to head back to her car when she heard a familiar voice. She swiveled round slowly, her choice of footwear making her wary of losing her balance on the gravelly verge,  and sighed in relief.

The lanky figure trotted up briskly and was definitely dressed more appropriately for their current location. Serena raked her eyes appreciatively up and down the lines of Bernie’s lycra jogging bottoms that hugged her endless legs like a second skin.

“I was starting to wonder if the sat-nav was broken.”

Bernie closed the distance between them and pulled Serena into an embrace before tilting her head downwards for a kiss.

“It must be working if it’s brought you here.” Bernie smiled as she pulled away. A hat held most of her unruly hair in place but a few straggly strands seemed to have escaped and were now dancing in the wind across her face.

Serena regarded their surroundings for a moment. “And where is here, exactly, darling?”

Bernie laced their fingers together and tugged, signalling for Serena to follow her. “You’ll see.”

It was only four, five hundred yards at most but it was a good part of ten minutes before they finally reached the low building. Serena grimaced, not for the first time in the short walk as she teetered precariously on her heels before clutching onto Bernie’s arm for support, only letting go once the ground changed from rugged and stony to flat, even grass.

“You could have warned me to dress more appropriately,” Serena muttered, glancing enviously at the the trainers on Bernie’s feet.

“I thought I did.”

The wooden door leading into the hut was shut and Bernie reached for the handle which was rattling against the worn surface as another gust of wind blew.

“You said something warm.” Serena drew the hands buried deep in the pockets of her coat closer.

Bernie tilted her head fondly before nudging the door open and ducked her head through the doorway. “I thought a sensible choice of footwear was implied given the location on the map.”

Serena was about to reply with a sharp retort as she followed her in when what she saw made her pause. The inside of the hut was a single open room. The smell of burning wood filled the air as logs crackled in the fireplace tucked into the far wall. A picnic basket sat on a large tartan blanket spread in front of it, its contents heaped onto a large platter lying to one side. There was a large selection of cheeses and fruits alongside a plate of cold meats.

Serena recognized a bottle of her favourite Shiraz, uncorked and left breathing and a pair of glasses nestled up between huge cushions sprawled across the centre of the throw. Her eyes shifted away from the centerpiece and took in the rest of the room. A small table was half-hidden away in a corner along with a pair of low wooden stools but she was only vaguely aware of their presence.

Her attention was drawn towards the small tealight candles, flickering softly in their individual holders. And currently dotted across every available level surface surrounding the fire.

Her eyes latched onto Bernie’s and she was immediately met with a shy smile.

“You like?” The words were soft, almost tentative.

Serena stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Bernie frowned as she watched, torn between confusion and dismay. “I’m sorry if this is…”

The end of her sentence was smothered by Serena’s lips as she pulled her into a kiss. It deepened, hands and lips mapping and finding familiar nooks and crannies and it was long moments later before they finally pulled apart.

Bernie drew a breath, as her heartbeat returned to some semblance of a normal pace. “We missed our first anniversary with me being away and I thought this might be something different. Just spending some quiet time away from everything. It’s probably the stupidest idea-”

Her next words disappeared in a whoosh as Serena pulled her in another tight embrace. “Shush.” Serena murmured when she finally loosened her grip.

Bernie pulled back, trepidation now rapidly fading. A hand reached up and pulled the hat off her head, tossing it towards an unseen corner. It brushed against her fringe gently before burying itself in the soft golden mane, stroking gently.

“I have only three words for you, Ms Wolfe.”

Their gazes met and Serena’s eyes crinkled into a smile as she continued.

“Pour the wine.”


	5. Necessary Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt 'necessary kiss'.

Serena drew a ragged breath as she pulled herself onto a stool by the makeshift bar, signalling for a refill of her wine glass. A large glass of Shiraz appeared almost immediately and she smiled appreciatively at the bartender. She took a large gulp and let out a sigh of relief. The ceremony was beautiful and she had watched, teary-eyed as Elinor said yes and held out her left hand for the ring to be slipped onto the appropriate finger.  

“‘Rena!”

Her back stiffened at the all too familiar drunken slur that belonged to Edward Campbell. Annoyed by the contraction of her name, she swivelled her seat so that her back was angled towards the source of his voice. Perhaps he’d go away if she ignored him.

It had  taken Liberty very little time before she came to terms with Edward’s true colours. From what she heard, she’d bled him dry before running off with her personal trainer. Her mouth twisted into a wry smile but it softened immediately when she thought of Ellie. Her daughter was a picture of happiness and perfection today and she wouldn’t have changed a thing, even if she had the chance to do it all again. In spite of her ex-husband’s many, many foibles.

“Reenaaaa….”

She shut her eyes, sighing, neither having the will or the patience to deal with an inebriated ex-husband, newly discarded by his child-bride. A quick backward glance revealed Edward was caught amidst a throng of well-wishers, thwarting his progress and buying her a precious few seconds to make an escape. Fortunately for Serena, the bar was right next to the patio and she covered the distance to the glass door in a few large steps, clicking it shut behind her as she exited the ballroom.

“Skiving from your duties, Ms Campbell?”

Serena turned at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Bernie smiled and crossed the patio towards her. “I thought the mother of the bride was suppose to mingle and make small talk with the guests.”

“I’ve had all the small talk I can take for a very long time. Besides, as you may recall,  Ellie’s other parent seems to be doing enough entertaining for the both of us.” Serena winced thinking of Edward’s pathetic attempts at humour whilst making his father-of-the-bride speech. Bernie had sat beside her and clapped politely at the end of it whilst she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes out of her head in embarrassment.

“I’m sure that it’s an occupational hazard,” Bernie answered, a serious look on her face. “He is trained to put people to sleep after all.”

They stared at each other for a moment before breaking into simultaneous laughter. Serena felt the knots in her body untangle as the tension of the day slipped away with each chuckle and she was soon clutching her belly, bent over, drawing deep breaths as she wiped tears out of the corner of her eyes. Bernie’s less subtle honks slowed to a trickle of snorts as she wrapped an arm around Serena’s shoulder, in an equal effort to keep the other woman upright and to steady herself. It was futile and she managed to guide them across to a stone bench, both women glad to be off their feet before they fell into an undignified giggling heap in the middle of the patio.

“You’ve missed your calling as a comedian, you know that right?” Serena said straightening herself, having finally regained her composure with the help of a few deep, slow breaths.

Bernie grinned. “Thanks for the endorsement but I think I should stick with the day job.” Her tone softened as she continued. “Thought you might appreciate the dose of endorphins you get from a good laugh.”

Serena nodded her agreement and reached out, squeezing Bernie’s upper arm fondly. “I do. Which reminds me that I never thanked you for coming with me today.”

A light gust stirred the air as Bernie contemplated her answer. The truth was that she would have grabbed any opportunity to spend time with Serena. She had tried to ignore and dispel her increasingly strong emotions for her co-lead and best friend but, despite her best efforts, she had to admit the inevitable truth. She was very attracted to and more than a little in love with Serena.

“It was a beautiful ceremony and I’m glad you asked. What are friends for after all, eh?” The nonchalant answer in her head tumbled out as a shy mumble. Serena replied with a smile, and in that instant Bernie was sure the goosebumps prickling her spine had nothing to do with the cool breeze.

The smile broadened and Serena answered, her voice warm and bright. “It’s much appreciated, and I know a delightful Italian restaurant if you have an evening free later this week.”

Bernie’s pulse quickened and she nodded immediately. She took a deep breath, and reigned back an over-eager grin, tempering it into a small smile. “I might be interested, since you’re buying. I’m assuming they have an extensive wine list?”

Serena furrowed her brow in a mock indignation and was about to answer when the patio door burst open. They were both caught off guard by the all too familiar figure stumbling in an ungainly fashion through it.  

“There you are,” Edward exclaimed, leaning heavily on a nearby wall for support. “I’ve been looking for you, ‘Rena.”

Their shoulders touched as she turned and Bernie could feel Serena’s body tense up and stiffen.

“What do you want now?” Serena’s tone was ice hard but Edward seemed oblivious to it and staggered towards her.

Serena took two steps back instinctively, her shoulder blade landing against Bernie’s chest as she did. Bernie froze, a little surprised at their sudden proximity, before a different, warmer sensation swept through her chest, settling deep in her belly. She started to pull away when she felt Serena’s hand reaching, grabbing for hers. There was only an infinitesimal moment of hesitation as her heart pounded nervously before she threaded their fingers together and squeezed tightly.

“Have you considered my proposition?”

Serena stared back at him dispassionately. “It’s been a long day so why don’t you remind me what it was?”

Edward blinked and straightened himself, a huge grin stretching across his face. “Dinner at that Italian place you like.” He took a step forward, smiling broadly. “I think we could make another go at it. For Ellie?”

Bernie felt the pressure around her fingers increase as Serena sighed.

“Edward, I’m sorry to hear that you and Liberty have parted company but the answer is no. I’ve been there, done that, got the t-shirt and,” she continued acerbically, “threw it out after I washed my car with it.”

The grin faded and he furrowed his brow. “I don’t understand. We were married for more than a decade. Surely that must mean something?”

Serena stared at her ex-husband and bit back her reactive response. “Water under the bridge. I’ve long since moved on and I suggest you do the same.”

Edward staggered as he responded with a derisive snort. “Moved on to what? Burying yourself in work while pining for what you threw away? I told you that you’d never find anyone else like me.”

The pressure clenching her hand was almost painful but Bernie dismissed it. The only thought in her head was how much she loathed the man standing in front of her. She flicked a glance towards her friend. Serena’s face was a picture of calm, but for the faintest twitch at the corner of her mouth.

“That was the point, remember? Go get some coffee. It’ll clear your head. ”

Edward answered arrogantly. “My head’s just fine and I think you just need a reminder of what you’re missing.”

He closed the distance to Serena, an arm stretched out towards her shoulder. He was inches away before it was stopped. Edward froze and stared at his hand which was now held in Bernie’s grasp.

“What the…” he blustered, glaring at Bernie, “who the hell are you?”

Bernie took a deep breath before she answered. “Major Bernie Wolfe. I’m…”

Serena cut in immediately. “She’s my partner.”

There was a beat as two pairs of eyes stared back at Bernie. Edward’s widened in disbelief. He glanced between the women before bursting out in laughter.

“Partner?” He shook his head indulgently. “Of all the excuses you could have come up with, this must be the….”

His words faded as Bernie took a deep breath and pulled Serena towards her, lowering her mouth onto the lips she had been longing for and began kissing her. There was a moment of hesitation but it soon disappeared, and Serena started kissing her back. A hand was soon stroking the small of her back and Bernie responded by burying one of her own in Serena’s hair. The kiss deepened before the need for air finally made them pull apart and they both turned to find Edward staring back, slack-jawed.

“Is this your idea of a joke?” He sputtered before turning towards Bernie with narrowed eyes. “She put you up to this, didn’t she?”

Serena was about to answer when Bernie stilled her by wrapping a hand around her waist. “She didn’t and it’s not.”

“You’ve suddenly turned lesbian for her? I always knew there was something odd with you, Serena,” he responded weakly.

“I was in the Army. I know thirteen different ways to kill you with my bare hands. Don’t make me put that knowledge into use.” Bernie took a step forward, reinforcing her point.

There was a clatter as Edward stumbled backwards, groaning loudly, clutching his hip which had crashed into the low wall bordering the patio. He flicked a glance back towards the women before slinking out through the glass doors.

“Good riddance,” Serena muttered as the door clicked shut before turning back towards Bernie. Their eyes locked for a long moment before Bernie began pulling away.

“Thank you,” Serena said, halting her motion, pulling her into a warm hug.

Bernie smiled, shrugging nonchalantly. “What are friends for?”

A part of her was already missing the taste and feel of Serena but she pushed it aside and concentrated on the eyes looking back at her.

”More than just a friend,” Serena murmured, brushing a hand lightly across Bernie’s arm.

Bernie swallowed hard. “What do you mean?” she said softly.

Serena shrugged. “Are you telling me you can fake a kiss like that?” Her hands trailed up to stroke gently over the lapels of Bernie’s tailored jacket. “I certainly can’t.” Her eyes followed Bernie’s as the other woman looked away. “Am I wrong?”

Bernie shook her head. “No,” she admitted quietly, then turned to face Serena again, letting all the feelings she’d been keeping bottled up for months show on her face. Serena couldn’t help but gasp a little at the warmth and intensity of her gaze, even as her heart soared at the realisation of what it meant.

“So,” she said gently. “Dinner? Thursday? I’m still buying.”

Bernie smiled as she leaned forward to steal another kiss. “Try and stop me.”


End file.
